The Twelve Wishes for Season Nine
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Twelve Fairly Odd Parents characters sing - to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas - what they want for Season Nine.


**The Twelve Wishes for Season Nine**

**I don't own anything. If I did, this would **_**so **_**be an actual song.**

**I do, however, own this version of **_**The Twelve Days of Christmas. **_

**NOTE: This version of the song is a parody of Phineas and Ferb's version of the song (specifically the 'fifth day').**

**Apologies for any OOC-ness.**

…

As the clock struck twelve, Fairy World burst into cheers. Several fairies shared their New Year's kisses and others threw streamers up into the air. A new year had arrived, meaning more days to get on with life, spend time with their godchildren and make wishes come true! You know, so long as they followed Da Rules. Within the large crowd, Cupid and Juandissimo Magnifico high-fived. "Happy New Year, Juandissimo." Cupid said, smiling at his good friend.

Juandissimo smiled back at the pink-haired God, "Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amigo." The Spanish fairy grinned up at the clock, hands clasped together, "I can already tell this new year is going to be _sexy!_"

Cupid frowned slightly as his friend ripped off his shirt, flexing his muscles for the world to see. The God rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever." Cupid suddenly gasped and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, "New Year! That means it'll be February before we know it! I gotta get my cherubs to work and - Oh, would you put on a shirt!" Cupid suddenly exclaimed, turning back to his friend.

Juandissimo's eyes widened in alarm and he held up his wand, the star glowing as another white shirt was poofed onto his body. Just as Cupid began to zoom off, leaving a line of pink light behind, Juandissimo grabbed him by the back of his pink coat and pulled him back by his side. Cupid turned to look at him confusedly. "Cupid, relax yourself. Do not rush. You have a whole month to plan for Valentine's Day! Give your cherubs a break."

Cupid frowned at him and crossed his arms, "_Excuse me, _do _you _have a worldwide holiday to plan?"

"Well, no -"

"Exactly. Besides, I _need _this time to plan! I can't let _anything _ruin this Valentine's Day! My counterpart is probably _already _preparing his hate arrows!"

Juandissimo shrugged, "I am sure your rivalry with the Anti-Cupido can wait. It is New Year's Day! Valentine's Day is a month or so away! You can let yourself get distrac -" He stopped suddenly and smiled, looking over Cupid's shoulder. "Wanda!"

Cupid pointed at him, "Don't even think about -" Juandissimo zipped passed him, leaving a line of purple light behind. "…it." Cupid sighed. "_Aaand…_he's gone again." The God huffed as he watched Juandissimo fly over to where Wanda was floating with her husband, son and godchild. "Well, I guess I could go over and wish 'em a happy New Year…" Cupid muttered as he floated over to them. He hovered above Timmy Turner and smiled, "Happy New Year, Timmy."

Timmy blinked as he acknowledged that someone was talking to him, then looked up at Cupid, "Oh, hey, Cupid. Happy New Year."

"Hey, buddy! Stay away from my wife!" Cosmo yelled at Juandissimo, floating in front of his wife to protect her. Juandissimo's eyes began half-lidded and he held up his wand, zapping Cosmo with blue light. The green-haired fairy paused, then fell to the ground, now in the form of a green turtle. Cosmo gritted his teeth angrily. "Revenge! _Revenge!_"

Juandissimo waggled his eyebrows at Wanda, who frowned and put her hands to her hips. Cupid sighed and took hold of the back of Juandissimo's shirt, pulling him toward him. "New Year's resolution: get. Over. Wanda." He said, jabbing Juandissimo in the chest with one finger. Juandissimo crossed his arms. Cupid looked at Wanda, "Sorry. He's just excited for the new year."

"Me too." Timmy said with a smile as Wanda zapped Cosmo back into his normal form. The green-haired fairy turned to Juandissimo with a scowl and tried to lunge at him, but Juandissimo simply zapped him back into a turtle.

Cupid raised an eyebrow, "What're _you _excited for?"

"Hel_lo! _We're going into our _ninth season!_"

Cupid crossed his arms, "Thought we already did that with the second live-action movie." He frowned. "Which I _wasn't in._"

"I wasn't in it either." Juandissimo said, frowning.

"Yeah, but now we're going back to normal, animated episodes!" Timmy said.

"Does that mean we're not gonna be CGI anymore?" Cosmo asked once Wanda had changed him back.

"Nope. Back to good ol' Hartman style." Timmy replied.

"But we had _big heads!" _Cosmo exclaimed, hands on either side of his head. "And we were 3D! _3D!" _

"Yeah, well, good for you." Cupid said grumpily. "Meanwhile, we're still flat. If they make a live-action movie for Valentine's Day, then _I better _be CGI."

"Then you can have a big head too!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"Mm-hm."

"Aw, c'mon, guys." Timmy said. "We all want something for Season Nine!"

Cupid raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

Timmy put a hand to his chin in thought, "Well…Like…Like this!" Then, the boy began to sing to some music (where the heck did that come from?!):

_The first wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Unlimited wishes!"_

Wanda smiled at her godchild. What a great idea! The singing, that was. Good way to start the year. Unlimited wishes? Pah! Rules were made for those kinds of things. The pink-haired fairy sang along and Timmy added his part afterwards:

_The second wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Wanda held up her wand as the star showed a scene from Dimmsdale. Everyone looked into it. Inside the star, Mr. Turner was hugging a carton of eggnog, saying goodbye until next year. He sniffled, then began to sing his part (now, how did he know the song was playing?):

_The third wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Cosmo floated over as the star on his wand showed a different scene. Somewhere else in Dimmsdale, in a lovely (and expensive) penthouse, Chip Skylark was reclining on a chair. In his hands, he held one of his own CDs. The singer smiled at it, thoughts flying through his head, and he began to add to the song (again, how did he _know?!_):

_The fourth wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Cosmo grinned and shook with excited as he floated up, ready to sing his part. Happily, the green-haired fairy decided upon a wish and added to the song:

_The fifth wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_A jar of nickels!"_

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Juandissimo smirked as he decided upon his own wish for Season Nine. He put his hands to his hips, stuck his chest out (to make himself look stronger then he already looked) and sang,

_The sixth wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

Cosmo zipped over to Juandissimo, changing his wish entirely:

"_For Juandissimo to back off!"_

The song stopped as Cosmo scowled at him, "Seriously, she's my _wife!"_

Juandissimo shrugged, _"And?"_

Before Cosmo could say anything else, Chip began singing again,

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Poof shook his rattle suddenly, emitting a little cloud from the top. Inside, Vicky, the evil babysitter, was shown holding a chainsaw. She looked positively _evil! _And…oh, surprise, surprise, she began to sing!…_Somehow!_

_The seventh wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

"_A jar of -"_

The song stopped and Cosmo waved his hands, "You know what? How 'bout just two nickels? That's fair, right? Deal?"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Juandissimo's wand suddenly sparked and began to glow. Inside, the scene was Jorgen's house. Oh, let's guess, Jorgen's gonna wish for - Hold on…Where was Jorgen? Oh…hang on…Oh, it's the lava lamp he kept in his house! Why? What's up with…Oh! It's Norm the Genie! Oh, that makes sense! Norm sat inside his lamp, arms crossed and frowning deeply as he sat back against the inside. Alright, he's a genie…maybe he can hear the music…Anyway, he began to sing his part (albeit grumpily):

_The eighth wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Freedom from my lamp!"_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

"_One single coin!"_

The song stopped and Cosmo looked around sheepishly, "Yeah…I thought I was being greedy, so I changed it a little…Ok, guys, you can sing again!"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Poof floated up confidently…Nothing. Why wasn't he singing?…Oh, yeah. He's a baby…Uh…Guys?

_The ninth wish for Season Nine_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Poof, poof!"_

"_Freedom from my lamp!"_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

"_FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!"_

The song stopped and everyone looked at Cosmo, who shrugged, "What? That's how it's sung in the original song! It's tradition!…And I'm traditional!"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Cupid's wand sparkled and he held it up as it began to glow. Inside was…Anti-Fairy World? What? And…Anti-Cosmo's castle? Anti-Cosmo sat in his home, frowning deeply, his wife and son at his side. Albeit a little bit reluctantly, he sang (alright, who's playing this music all over the universe? Is it you, Dark Laser?):

_The tenth wish for Season Nine,_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_Power over Fairy World!"_

"_Poof, poof!"_

"_Freedom from my lamp!"_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

The song stopped as Cosmo put a hand to his chin in thought, "Yeah, actually…Wanda's hand in marriage sounds pretty sweet…Can I change mine?"

Cupid huffed, "You _already _married her!"

"Oh…Oh! That's right!"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Cupid's wand sparkled again as the scene changed. In another part of Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cupid - Wait! Anti-Cupid? Is he even a canon character?…Hm? What's that? Oh, yeah. He had that cameo in _Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour Two: When Nerds Collide!…_Oh. Well, guess he's canon then…Alright, proceed. Anti-Cupid scowled and rested his head in one hand as he sang his part (alright, this is just getting _ridiculous!):_

_The eleventh wish for Season Nine_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_My own episode!"_

"_Power over Fairy World!"_

"_Poof, poof!"_

"_Freedom from my lamp!"_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

The song stopped again (ugh!) as Cosmo panicked, "I-I can't think of anything else I want!…Uh…um…Lemme think…Oh! Wait! I thought of something…Guys! Guys, wait! I gotta si -"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

Everyone sang together including…Cupid?! Wow. The God had been fed up with all the singing from _Christmas _alone! Still looking a bit peeved, Cupid added the last part to the song (thank goodness!):

_The twelfth wish for Season Nine_

_Butch Hartman can grant me:_

"_One more Valentine's Day special!"_

"_My own episode!"_

"_Power over Fairy World!"_

"_Poof, poof!"_

"_Freedom from my lamp!"_

"_More twerps to pummel!"_

"_Wanda's hand in marriage!"_

Cosmo grinned and did jazz hands, "I was gonna say _cheese!_" He suddenly looked around, appearing sheepish, "…That's realistic, right…?"

"_A platinum album!"_

"_Eggnog all year 'round!"_

"_Two days of peace!"_

"_And unlimited wishes!"_

As the song finally ended, Cosmo called out, "And Mr. Nay-nay!"

Everyone frowned at Cosmo, all exclaiming in unison: "_COSMO!_"

"What?!" Cosmo yelled back. "I couldn't pick just _one thing!_"

Cupid huffed, "You know, if all these things come true, this'll be one fairly odd season…"

Suddenly, a red-haired girl walked in, dressed in a red tank top and white skirt. She pointed at them, "Mom! The Fairly Odd Parents characters are breaking the fourth wall!"

Cupid put his hands to his hips, "Hey! You're not even in this cartoon! And how'd you even get here?!"

Suddenly, a triangle-headed boy and a rectangular-headed boy appeared as well. "Woo hoo! Our device to travel to different cartoons that are parodying our parodies worked!" The triangle-headed boy exclaimed.

"What the-?" Timmy asked. "Guys! I wish they were back in their cartoon!"

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and the three Phineas and Ferb characters poofed away. Cupid crossed his arms grumpily, "Stupid, pointless crossover cameos…"

…

**Author's note:**

**No, Cupid. But they are in more of my fanfiction.**

**Anyway, Zappy New Year everybody! Hope you liked our little parody of **_**The Twelve Days of Christmas!**_

**In the original draft of this song, Anti-Cosmo was the eleventh person and the Head Pixie was ten. In the 'next draft', Anti-Cosmo became ten and Blonda was eleven. Then, Anti-Cupid replaced Blonda. And this was still gonna be for Christmas…Fun stuff. **

**While I dislike the live-action movies (although the second one was better then I thought it'd be…), I am kinda hoping for a Valentine's Day one. I just **_**really **_**wanna see Cupid in CGI…and I wouldn't mind seeing Juandissimo in CGI either…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
